Le règlement de l'Organisation
by Eyto
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez de rejoindre les rangs de l'Organisation ! Mais saurez-vous appliquer les différents règlements du syndicat ? Règles de Vermouth : Fait, Vodka : Fait. Fiction complétée.
1. Règlement de Vermouth

**Le règlement de l'Organisation  
**

**Rédigé par Vermouth**

**Approuvé par "Anokata"**

**Règle n°1 :** Ton entièrement coopération à l'Organisation, tu donneras.

**Règle n°2 :** Ta loyauté, tu prouveras.

**Règle n°3 :** Boire de l'alcool, tu devras.

**Règle n°4 :** Ne pas espionner Anokata, tu devras, mais les femmes, tu pourras.

**Règle n°5 :** Consommer de la drogue, tu refuseras.

**Règle n°6 :** Lire des magazines X, tu pourras.

**Règle n°7 :** Refuser d'obéir, tu en seras tué.

**Règle n°8 :** L'humour est autorisé, à petite dose, alors limiter tu devras.

**Règle n°9 :** Faire preuve d'intelligence, tu devras. Mais pas trop quand même, Gin est jaloux.

**Règle n°10 :** Te prendre pour un chef, tu éviteras. Seul le cuisinier et le Boss peuvent.

**Règle n°11 :** Entrer dans les chambres, tu éviteras. Sauf celle de Vermouth, elle attend.

**Règle n°12 :** Faire preuve de patience, tu devra.

**Règle n°13 :** "Le silence est une vertu", tu retiendra.

**Règle n°14 :** Parler des cheveux de Gin, tu éviteras. Pour ta survie.

**Règle n°15 :** Travailler, tu devra.

**Signé : l'Organisation**

**La réaction des membres :**

Gin : VERMOUUUUUUUUUUTH !

Vodka : Merde, planque la drogue, ANIKI !

Chianti : Merde, ils ont pas parlés des relations homme/femme ! :(

Vermouth : Si fière :)

Anokata : Coquine.

Korn : De toute manière, vu ta gueule, la règle ne s'applique pas à toi Chianti.

Kir : Chelouuu O_x

Bourbon : J'entre toujours dans les chambres des autres moi X_o

Kir : C'était TOI ?

Bourbon : Et merde !

Sherry : Beurk.

Akemi : Beurk.

Rye : Je parle toujours de la coiffure de Gin, et je suis toujours en vie. Mazette.

Gin : Va te faire.

Irish : Je suis toujours bourré. Donc je suis fidèle =)

Tequila : Pas de limite de taille ? Niquel ! *se déplie*

Bourbon : Oh putain.

Pisco : Pas de limite de vieillesse ? *retire son masque*

Anokata : -_-

* * *

Et voilà !  
Je reposte ce vieil OS en version améliorée ;)  
En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances en voyant ce titre de mer-

Ciao!


	2. Règlement de Vodka

Hey !

Merci pour tout vos commentaires (hey, un total de 5 reviews et 7 mp) et voici le second règlement. Ça rappellera des souvenirs à Neyane, Anada et d'autres notamment, merci à eux d'ailleurs, j'ai pu me souvenir de pas mal de contenu ^^

Attention, des règles parfois... certified Vodka !

* * *

**Le règlement de l'Organisation**

**Écrit par Vodka**

**Collé dans tout le complexe sans autorisation**

_Dans notre Organisation, tu te soumettras à de nombreuses règles que voici :_

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 1** : ALCOOL! PICOLE! Si t'es pas capable de te bourrer la gueule, d'être ivre à en vomir tes repas d'avance de trois semaines, alors passe ton chemin !

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 2 :** MAGAZINE X ! Tu dois lire des revues perverses, sinon tu seras condamné à rester une pustule !

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 3 :** IMPORTATION ! Les jouets en plastoc, faut les faire importer ! X_X/

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 4 :** CHEF ! Tu n'as PAS à te prendre pour un chef, sauf le cuisto, sinon, ça va barder !

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 5 :** BLAGUE! Pas de blague, surtout sur les cheveux de Gin et Rye, sinon... on coupe ta CO-

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 6 :** SEXE ! Ow shit, y'a 500 chambres, des gonzesses partout (yeah) alors fais-toi plaisir homie'!

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 7 :** BOSS ! Si tu découvres l'identité du boss, évite les excuses du style "Pardon, je cherchais les chiottes", il risque de ne pas aimer...

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 8 :** PAUSE PIPI ! A déclarer TROIS JOURS a l'avance !

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 9 :** VILLE ! Sauf sous couverture, tu sors pas IGNORANT ! Pas de course là-bas, pas de piscine, pas de club de strip-tease, ni le droit de promener son clébard.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 10 :** RETARD ! Si t'es en retard sur un projet, on t'expédie en Otarcie du Sud, et on te fait bouffer les doigts, avant de te déchirer avec TES DENTS.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 11 :** GRAISSE ! FAUT PAS ÊTRE GROS, si t'es en poursuite, ça ralentit ! Oh merde, j'ai quelques kilos en tro-+

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 12 :** MENSONGE ! T'es pas un ESPION NI 007 ! T'façon, tu peux pas infiltrer notre organisation~ p'tite merde, on est trop fort.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 13 :** FBI ! Si tu soutiens le FBI, ça va chier !

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 14 :** FOOT ! SOIRÉE BIÈRE PIZZA ET FOOT tous les SAMe- JOURS ! Et t'as intérêt à supporter les Tokyo Spirits, sinon tu vas servir de mascotte.

**RÈGLE NUMÉRO 15 :** VERMOUTH ! ELLE APPARTIENT A ANOKATA ! PAS TOUCHE COMPRIS ?!

_Certified by Vodka._

**Réaction des membres :**

_Rye : Je démissionne._

_Gin : C'est quoi CE BORDEL ?_

_Tequila : Merde, je suis allé chier l'autre jour :(_

_Vermouth : J'ai sauté Korn la dernière fois merde..._

_Chianti : Putain._

_Gin : Rye, va te faire sauter par des chameaux. Te tire pas !_

_Anokata : *tousse* Vodka._

_Vermouth : Et Bourbon..._

_Irish : Je suis TOUT L'TEMPS SAOUL A GAGA_

_Vermouth : Et Tequila..._

_Vodka : Pas mal hein ?_

_Rye : NON !_

_Gin : NON !_

_Irish : OUI !_

_Kir : Soirée bière ? Ah je comprends MAINTENANT !_

_Sherry : *se marre*_

_Vodka : Yep, tu crois que je le sors d'où mon gros bide ?_

_Vermouth : Et même Gin et Kir._

_Gin : Et merde._

_Anokata : Gin *tousse*_

_Gin : Hey man', what's up !_

_Chef cuisto : Je t'aime Vodka._

_Vermouth : Ah toi aussi je t'ai saut-_

**_Anokata : VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_..._**

**FIN**


End file.
